


Road Path

by J_Hannya



Category: grline
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hannya/pseuds/J_Hannya
Summary: 流水账日常没什么意思





	Road Path

日常不回消息的王琳凯同志今天难得主动给朱星杰发了条微信。  
内容是个微博链接。  
朱星杰点开就看见寥寥几句正文下边的两张配图。他愣了半天才从记忆的犄角旮旯里翻出他们这身“一个像夏天一个像秋天”的奇葩打扮究竟在哪里出现过。然后他才看见微博下面有定位写着深圳翻身路，觉得自己有点蠢。  
时间是去年深夏。朱星杰脚上还趿拉着人字拖，王琳凯的脏辫松散地束在脑后，俩人都宽衣宽裤，看起来没有一点儿偶像包袱。不过那时候他们无所顾忌，甚至还素颜上过直播访谈。  
朱星杰想起这一茬便不禁暗暗发笑，什么蝴蝶结发箍恋爱循环那些记忆都串起来了。  
“怎么忽然想起给我发这个？”  
王琳凯此时在深圳宾馆，刚洗完澡躺在床上晾头发。他现在没了脏辫，头发干的很快，但他还是习惯把头发摊在枕头上，看见对面回复，噼里啪啦开始敲击屏幕。  
“嘿嘿咱们那时候是不是就火了啊都有路透了。  
“少贫，说吧想干嘛。”  
他哥从来都能猜出他心里那点小九九，王琳凯撇撇嘴。五年的饭还真不是白吃的。  
“没啥，就，哥你还记得咱们那会去干嘛吗？”  
“干啥？”  
朱星杰是真不记得了。王琳凯心里暗骂一句男人都是大猪蹄子，但想想好像这样也骂了自己。  
“咱们去吃小面了嘛。”王琳凯可记着，至于为什么他也说不上来，只是一看到那个定位，记忆就自然而然浮现。  
那时候他们是在拍电视剧——说白了就是个跑龙套，他哥好久没吃小面馋得不行，说那条路上有家口碑还不错的，就问王琳凯要不要一起。  
“行，等你后天回来我给你煮。”他哥又猜到他的小九九了。  
“嘿嘿，谢谢哥。”  
“两天不见咋这么客气了，想让我煮个面还一套一套的，搞什么，相敬如宾啊？”他哥又回他。  
“兄友弟恭嘛。”王琳凯这边笑嘻嘻地回过去，不出意料地收到一个“小智障”，他哥对他那些古怪发言没办法应付的时候总会这样回复，王琳凯就把这当做类似freestyle battle里败下阵来的信号，心里窃喜。当然他不会承认这些是为了防止自己脱口而出类似“有些想你”这样的肉麻话。  
明明几天前他们还一起待在俄罗斯。

俄罗斯的五月连早春都算不上，王琳凯是被冻醒的。他摸索着把被子往上拽了拽，腰腹上的印子随之消失在布料下面，昨晚发生了什么显而易见。不过现在看来，他显然是低估了战斗民族的抗寒能力和俄罗斯清晨的冷空气。  
王琳凯要不就是难叫醒，要醒了就难睡回笼觉。现在这幅场景和他们逃离大厂那天的凌晨五点一样。那时候的他也带着些夜里还没散去的文艺心思和清晨涌出来的清明亢奋，在这种精神混沌交杂的状态里，去做些下意识会做的事，譬如去看看即将和他分别一段时日还把他一早吓醒的朱星杰。  
他们现在挤在宾馆标准间的床上，王琳凯转过身去看那人。朱星杰本来就有裸睡的习惯，好梦丝毫没有被异国气温所影响。这哥睫毛真长，皮肤真白，山根一颗痣也贼性感，尤其是在他们做那档子事儿的时候，王琳凯老喜欢盯着朱星杰鼻梁骨看。那人的眼圈晕染开的红带着些汗珠，连同山根那颗玲珑豆能描出一幅画，他看过很多遍，可很少像大厂最后那个早晨一样，用这种不带情欲但混杂着一些更纯粹或更复杂的心思的眼神，去端详这个人的脸。  
王琳凯还记得逃离大厂那天凌晨说长不长说短不短的三个小时，他看着朱星杰，想着前一晚他们的拥抱。年长者冷白皮传递来的炙热体温让王琳凯在他臂弯里都闷出些汗来，当然这也可能是因为方才奔向他的心情太过迫切。他能感受到朱星杰因为微笑荡涤在他后颈的呼吸。那人没有像卜凡或者其他一些人一样流泪，而是同徐圣恩那样笑得淡然——可徐圣恩是天性使然，朱星杰却是用时间做打磨自己的砂纸。  
王琳凯无法体会那时候朱星杰究竟是什么心境，他知道自己没办法设身处地，有时那些他未能涉足的时光如同沟壑横跨在他们之间，这也是曾经困扰他许久的问题。  
他们抱在一起的时候说过些什么？残存的睡意让王琳凯的记忆有些模糊。  
“我这么好看吗？”可惜这次他哥没让他看仨小时。听见那人声音王琳凯一抖，眼睛下意识想往其他地方瞟，可他哥早就睁了眼瞅他，从被窝里探出一只手把他的脸转回来和自己对视。  
搞屁啊，一大早这么含情脉脉，不演戏真吃亏。王琳凯腹诽，他觉得脸上都升温，眼神还是倔强地往别处挪。  
朱星杰对他这幅害臊的样子实在喜欢的打紧，这种时候就很适合来个早安吻，可他还没凑过去，就被王琳凯拿双手糊了一脸。  
“别，别一大早发情！”王琳凯还是不看他，可小孩儿发醺的猴耳朵尖儿早就把自己卖了个彻底。  
他的心思还和以前一样难藏得住。朱星杰笑着，温热吐息喷在王琳凯掌心，害得他下意识缩了缩手，他哥就趁机把那双手拽下去，唇瓣贴上他额头。  
“一大早的想什么少儿不宜的东西呢？我在你心里就这么禽兽吗？”朱星杰反倒来调笑他。  
结果下一秒小炮仗就像被点着似的腾一下起身下床，朱星杰看着他光溜溜地就往洗手间窜，紧接着是落锁的声音。  
“怎么啦这是？”朱星杰没料想王琳凯反应这么大，套了裤子就跑过去敲门。  
“朱星杰你个臭流氓！！！”王琳凯朝门外喊，在他哥看不见的地方脸上燥了一片。他听见他哥在外面笑出声来，醉酒嗓笑起来都好听得像在唱歌。

拍摄任务都在白天，晚上关了摄像机一行人就一起压马路，王琳凯这两天总带着滑板刷街，这能让他有放下拘束的感觉。  
异国街头没有帝都夜晚那么多躁动的年轻血液，除却街边几家店铺隐隐绰绰的灯光，世界都像是在为即将到来的睡眠做准备。接近北极圈的温度在夜晚又下降了些许，而王琳凯倒是因为活蹦乱跳额上稍稍沁出些汗。这些汗又很快被晚风带走，在风里他觉得自己如同贝加尔湖上的水鸟，这份难得的自在令人贪恋。  
和周彦辰玩儿够了他们就原路返回停车坪，王琳凯一眼就看见在保姆车旁边无聊刷手机的朱星杰。他哥一直不喜欢运动，像是提前迈入老年佛系生活，可有的时候又能和他们闹到一起……正因如此，他哥总是很讨弟弟们喜欢，他对这点又爱又恨。  
张晏恺说想吃夜宵，他们就决定步行回酒店，顺路找找有什么吃的。身处异国不用担心被外人认出，朱星杰便伸手来牵他，他一直觉得这种行为太过腻歪，但也从来不想拒绝。挂在朱星杰腰上的音响聒噪了一天，现在却十分安静。俄罗斯夜晚的街头也清净，像是给王琳凯机会去认真感受朱星杰冷白皮手心传递来的炙热温度，和他身边安稳温和的呼吸。他想起第三次位置测评的后台，几日连轴运转让一群人都累得倒作一片。他就靠在朱星杰肩膀上，他哥的肩膀比他的宽那么一些，那是最直接的体温接触，最隐秘的肌肤相亲。朱星杰身上是妆后脂粉矿物的味道，混合着他平常用的那瓶香水的气味，随着舞蹈后皮肤的热度在王琳凯鼻翼周围构筑堡垒，让他能有片刻安歇。  
此时此刻朱星杰还是喷着那瓶香水，身边也还有他。人生总因其捉摸不定而显得奇妙。去年那个二话不说填张报名表就敢跑去参加比赛的毛头小子应该无论如何都不会料想到一年后的此刻他会身处异国，和一群一年前与他毫无交集如今却亲密无间的兄弟们一起漫步街头，偶尔放声大笑，带给他以前从未想过要体会的安适感。他曾经对所谓安稳嗤之以鼻，可时间似乎是一种神奇的缓冲剂，让他有一瞬间觉得在这条昏暗街巷漫步到白日破晓似乎也不算无趣。  
这种安适感同样出现在他们围坐贝加尔湖畔留给游客的蓝色木质卡座时，那会他们也是刚刷完街，王琳凯还臭屁地扛着棒球杆让兄弟们给他拍照发朋友圈。  
阳光泛白却不灼人。  
湖畔有风但不刺骨。  
朱星杰的音响里正放着Lean On，很应景，仿佛充满文艺气息的生活，又像电影中的情节，却也有着炙热情感。  
王琳凯不经意瞥向朱星杰，那人正巧望向他，阳光逼得他哥眼睛眯成一条缝，可还是挡不住他眼底的那些情绪。朱星杰用眼神抓住王琳凯简直是手到擒来，让他无从逃脱。  
王琳凯终于想起决赛那日他们只是说了“以后有机会合作”，没有安慰，亦无需道别。

“喂！你们再这样盯下去，我和晏恺就该光芒万丈了！”他们听见周彦辰的笑骂。

王琳凯还记得某次训练间隙他回到宿舍，那时寝室里只有因为前阵子晕倒而被勒令卧床休息的周彦辰。他问周要不要去天台透透风，周彦辰应了声，一边起身一边看着王琳凯从摄像机死角的背包里摸出一包蓝莓爆珠。  
“小孩子怎么总喜欢抽烟。”周彦辰叼着根棒棒糖，看了眼旁边吞云吐雾的王琳凯，咂咂嘴。  
“切，你才大我多少啊怎么老喜欢叫我小孩子。”  
周彦辰没理他这句，“你和杰哥在一起啦？”反问单刀直入，让向来直接的王琳凯都有些惊讶。  
他扭头去看周彦辰，那人一脸淡然地直视着远处，仿佛刚才只是在唠家常。王琳凯只能低下头把玩手里的烟：“我们这么明显？”  
那时候离俩人挑明关系还没过多久。  
他们当时决定在一起似乎是十分自然的事。  
是除夕时候，大家都回不了家，节目组中午组织了吃海底捞，可似乎总得有顿饺子才算过了年，于是晚上王琳凯和朱星杰去全时买了速冻饺子和啤酒。也不知道他哥从哪搞来的小炉灶，宿舍一角雾气腾腾，王琳凯从那团水汽里看对面认真搅动锅里的朱星杰，那人看起来有些刻薄的棱角似乎都因为有些模糊的视线而变得柔和。  
夜晚时人的思绪总是柔软，王琳凯想起那个逝去夏秋的种种，那些恶意揣测如同萧瑟秋风将树叶吹落，他和朱星杰依然谈笑生风，踏过地上堆积的那些残枝败叶，沿着面前的路一直走下去，去找一家能填饱肚子的餐馆，然后继续过活。  
“哥，要不我们在一起吧。”  
“好啊。”  
大男人就是这么痛快。痛快到旁人听来都觉得有些草率。

“好歹我也和朱星杰混了这么久，他有啥事情是我看不出来的。”  
“哦……”听见这句，王琳凯又想起他和朱星杰之间与周彦辰相差的那些年头，如同细小倒刺长上心尖。  
周彦辰看他沉默，片刻又说道：“你们注意点儿就成了，放心，别人没看出来，反正你俩那黏糊劲儿一直都那样。”  
王琳凯点点头，欲言又止。  
他多多少少知道他们一群人的过往，很多途径听来的零碎足够拼凑出故事的框架，这个故事用“坎坷”来形容可能都太过肤浅。他作为旁观者无法评价，可又没办法不去惦念，因为这有关朱星杰。如果是去年的王琳凯大概会嘲笑现在自己的这些胡思乱想，即使如今他都觉得自己萌生出的这些念头太过矫情——所以王琳凯不愿去说，但又无法彻底坦然不去介怀。  
“小孩子也别想那么多。”可周彦辰像是猜中了他的心事，“虽说我俩一起拼了这么多年，可有些东西不是时间久了就会有的。”那人这才转过脸来看他，用半开玩笑地语气又补了一句“不然我俩早在一块了，哪还用得着等你。”  
王琳凯被说破心事，有些无措，他早该知道周彦辰也是在这个圈里混迹多年懂得察言观色的人，而自己又是那种总把心思写在脸上的人。  
“一群大老爷们儿，想那么多干嘛，这可一点儿都不像你。”周彦辰咧着他那口大白牙笑出来，末了伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
王琳凯不知道的是，周彦辰不仅很会察言观色，还擅长旁敲侧击。  
当他和朱星杰钻进寝室里他俩的浴室studio搞日常创作，他哥看似不经意地来了句“听彦辰说你吃他醋”的时候，他心里忍不住对这位哥好好问候了一番，顺便还想找个地缝钻了。  
可朱星杰不会给他这个机会，他哥早就伸手来握他的。  
“你搞啥……”王琳凯想挣脱，可那人力气不小，不大的双手愣是把他的拳头包在掌心，又用那种令他招架不住眼神望他。  
“我在想要不要来一首《我的心里只有你没有他》以表真心。”朱星杰勾着唇角，像猫一样。  
其实他还说了很多，只不过王琳凯似乎不太愿意回忆。  
他明明很讨厌这种罗曼蒂克电影里才会出现的矫情桥段，可又觉得自己脸像是快烧着一般，“哥你也太油腻了。”他只能堪堪用空出来的那只手去挡。  
可心上的倒刺似乎终于开始愈合。  
他们曾走过翻身路，不久之后王琳凯会越过一个演播厅的距离奔向朱星杰，未来他们会在伊尔库茨克州夜半的街头漫步，还有很多路要走。名为“过去”的那道鸿沟依旧存在，可王琳凯正在慢慢跨过去，现在他知道朱星杰会同他一起。  
他听见朱星杰笑得温柔，声音像在唱歌。

王琳凯回到通州已经是傍晚时分，不大的出租屋里小面汤汁的香气早就充斥了整个门厅，一切和曾经在这里度过的每个日夜似乎没什么不同。  
晚上他们躺在主卧那张大床上，黑胶唱片机循环到City Of Stars，他哥就跟着在他耳畔哼哼，气息拂过耳尖荡起一片红。睡意袭来时他下意识把脑袋往朱星杰颈窝里拱了拱，像是猫在主人怀里找舒服的姿势。躺着的拥抱可以忽视那些细微的身高差，仿佛他依旧是去年夏天认识朱星杰时那个十八岁的王琳凯。  
这个年纪谁能没点儿中二文艺的心思，有些人烂在肚子里，有些人写进日记里，王琳凯就写进歌里，然后就放下它，靠着朱星杰心里的特殊地位恃宠而骄。  
生活已经那么操蛋和苟且了，爱个人干嘛还要想那么多，爱就是了。  
谁都回不去，那就往前看。

FIN

题目来自BTS的《路》  
写在《豆花》之前。


End file.
